


You Promised Me A Cookie

by DanHasOTPs



Series: fics under 1000 words [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, automail reattachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Paninya gets new automail and Winry promised her cookies.





	You Promised Me A Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyperionnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/gifts).



A muffled cry rang through Garfiel’s workshop, originating from Winry’s patient room.

Not an unusual occurrence for a store specializing in automail, but always concerning nonetheless.

If you were in Winry’s patient room, you’d see her checking over the last adjustments on an automail leg before a similar yell followed. Paninya laid panting from the intense pain the reattachment caused, sweat beading on her forehead.

Going through it once was hell, but 2 times in quick succession? Absolute agony.

Cleaning up the last few tools she’d used, Winry cleared the bed Paninya was currently occupying. The sheets were stained with fresh oil from the new shiny automail.

Looking Paninya over once again, from feet to head, she smiled gently as they made eye contact.

“How are you feeling?” she asked softly, knowing that Paninya tended to get stress headaches from reattachment.

“You promised me a cookie.” She cockily replied, her breath hitching as an aftershock raced up her spine, her body tensing protectively.

“No eating in the surgery room!” She hissed lowly in fake anger.

Paninya snorted at the display, knowing from experience it was useless to try, but taking comfort in the exchange anyways.

“Take it easy, okay? I’ll come get you when you’re allowed to get up and _then_ we’ll go get you that cookie.” Winry proposed as she took off her gloves and prepared to leave.

“They might even still be warm…” She added as she slipped out.

Paninya watched her go, all the while thinking ‘Fuck yeah, freshly baked cookies!’


End file.
